


All This Life (Just Feels Like a Series of Dreams)

by Tedecanyella



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Body Image, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Semi-Public Sex, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Los sueños empiezan cuando desembarcan en Europa, vívidos como una película en tecnicolor y tan tangibles que a veces le cuesta recordar que ya no está en casa cuando abre los ojos en medio de la niebla fría y el barro y el sonido de decenas de hombres durmiendo en el suelo junto a él."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Life (Just Feels Like a Series of Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Empecé a escribir esto hace un año, y aunque lo he terminado durante las últimas semanas, no podía mantener el tono de la historia y llevarla hacia dónde quería adaptándola a CA:CW, así que solo llega hasta después de CA:WS (por lo tanto, NO hay spoilers de Civil War).
> 
> 2- El título es de la canción "Selected Poems" de Gaslight Anthem, que junto con "First" de Cold War Kids y "No he nascut per militar" de Sau ha inspirado toda esta historia.

Los sueños empiezan cuando desembarcan en Europa, vívidos como una película en tecnicolor y tan tangibles que a veces le cuesta recordar que ya no está en casa cuando abre los ojos en medio de la niebla fría y el barro y el sonido de decenas de hombres durmiendo en el suelo junto a él. No deja que su mente divague durante el día; no conscientemente.

Ha aprendido a permanecer concentrado en lo que le rodea, a no distraerse, porque a veces un solo segundo puede significarlo todo. Y, de todas formas, siempre se le ha dado bien no dar demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, no perderse dentro de su propia cabeza. Pero en el entrenamiento básico nadie les habló de las horas inacabables apretujado en la caja de un camión cubierta de lona, o de las marchas de días bajo la lluvia, o de las horas muertas encadenando cigarrillos en una trinchera y esperando la primera explosión. Y aunque intenta no pensar en ellas, las cosas que ve en los sueños están siempre presentes en todo lo que hace, incluso en las acciones tan simples como desenroscar el tapón de la cantimplora o abrocharse los cordones de las botas por el punto donde se han roto, de nuevo. Como si fueran una parte de él mismo, igual que la sed o el hambre o esa tensión nerviosa de cuando no has dormido más de dos horas seguidas en semanas y sientes que el mundo se distorsiona un poco y los colores parecen demasiado brillantes y lejanos al mismo tiempo. Puede ignorar todas esas sensaciones, pero no puede hacerlas desaparecer.

Es siempre Steve, claro. Recuerdos reales de él, del piso, del baile, del pub, de la playa. Momentos que vivieron juntos, distorsionados y modificados. En sus sueños siempre hablan mucho, y aunque es verdad que él y Steve podían sentarse en la salida de incendios y hablar durante horas de baseball y de los rumores del barrio y del último libro que Bucky había leído y de algo que a Steve le había llamado la atención de mientras caminaba por la calle, en sus sueños también hablan de todo lo que Bucky se guardó durante años, de todas esas cosas que pensó que podía enterrar como una botella bajo la arena.

Una noche, Bucky despierta en su tienda temblando de frío, y se abre paso hacia fuera a través de las hileras de catres. Hay toses y el susurro de cuerpos que se remueven entre las sábanas, y después solo hay silencio, un silencio vasto y profundo que lo rodea todo como ese cielo profundo y estrellado al que no está acostumbrado. Se saca el paquete de cigarrillos arrugado del bolsillo del abrigo, enciende uno y no piensa en todo lo que ha visto estos últimos días en que su regimiento ha estado en el frente. Está vivo, y por una vez se permite recordar lo que estaba soñando, se deja llevar por la sensación lánguida de la que su cuerpo aún no ha despertado del todo.

Son él y Steve, sentados sobre la arena cálida de la playa y observando cómo las olas del océano lamen la orilla, perezosas, en un vaivén hipnótico. Hay dos chicas que llevan vestidos bonitos y corren descalzas, salpicando agua y persiguiéndose la una a la otra, como si no hubiera una guerra, como si no existiera ninguna preocupación bajo el sol. Steve le sonríe y apoya su hombro contra el suyo, y el tacto de su camisa de manga larga contra la piel desnuda de Bucky es un poco rasposo, reconfortante. Steve tiene dieciséis años y la nariz y las mejillas llenas de pecas y a Bucky le han dado dos semanas de permiso del frente. “Quiero quedarme aquí contigo”, dice, porque incluso mientras sueña sabe que nada es real y que allí puede admitirlo, que nunca quiso marcharse. Y Steve no le habla de cómo le envidia por estar cumpliendo con su parte. “Me tienes aquí”, dice. “Justo aquí.” Sus labios queman contra el hombro de Bucky, y él mira a las dos chicas y se acuerda de la rubia, del tacto de sus pechos bajo sus manos y de risas ahogadas contra su hombro. “Ya te quería a ti, incluso entonces”, confiesa Bucky. “Incluso aquella vez, en ese callejón. Estaba tan aterrorizado por si nos pillaban que pensaba que iba a vomitar. Y después llegué a casa y estabas allí, sorbiendo café apoyado en la ventana de la cocina porque ya era de día y tenías que ir a trabajar, y me sentí como un marido que llega a casa después de engañar a su mujer. Exactamente así. Me daba asco mi propio olor.” Y la confesión se lleva ese peso que arrastra en el pecho, y Steve entrelaza sus dedos sobre la arena. “No vuelvas a intentar sacarme de dentro de ti, ¿vale?”

Y en el frío de la noche en Italia, Bucky extingue la colilla bajo su bota e intenta no sentir el cosquilleo de un beso soñado en los labios.

***

Cuando lo sacan de la celda para llevarle a esa ala de aislamiento de la que nadie ha vuelto, está tan débil que ni piensa en resistirse. Las piernas apenas le sostienen, y lleva horas debatiéndose entre la consciencia y las pesadillas febriles que toman forma de tanques y de rifles que lanzan rayos azules, confundiendo el dolor de sus articulaciones con heridas que ha visto en el campo de batalla, soñando que tiene sed y no le queda agua en la cantimplora.

Eso último es una constante que se mantiene tanto en los sueños como en la vigilia. Los mismos vigilantes que le han empujado de un lado a otro y le han tenido debajo de sus botas de cuero –o quizás sean otros, cómo va a saberlo, si todos parecen iguales tras las máscaras– le medio arrastran por pasadizos húmedos y le echan en una jaula en la que apenas puede incorporarse para sentarse, y no hay agua en ninguna parte. Tiene la garganta en llamas, los labios tan resecos que apenas puede entreabrirlos, y es en lo único que puede pensar, en beber agua fresca. Sueña con ella.

Despierta en algún momento de la madrugada, y entonces lo ve, el cuenco metálico ante su jaula. Se abalanza sobre él, lo apura hasta la última gota, pasando la lengua una y otra vez por el fondo, impregnándose del sabor del aluminio, y no es suficiente, no tiene ni para empezar, pero le despeja la cabeza. Está empapado en su propio sudor, y juraría que la fiebre ha remitido un poco. Prueba a sentarse, con la espalda contra los barrotes metálicos, y se busca las placas de identificación en el pecho por costumbre, resigue su número y su nombre con el pulgar, como si fueran un talismán. Se le ocurre entonces que debería habérselas dado a Dugan, con instrucciones de hacérselas llegar a Steve Rogers en Brooklyn, Nueva York, si llegaban a salir de allí.

Aunque no sabe qué clase de favor le habría hecho a Steve. ¿Tener un recordatorio de que él no pudo estar ahí cuando últimamente no parecía que quisiera otra cosa que alistarse? El muy inútil sería capaz de convertirlo en su propia culpa, de una forma u otra. Si no llegan a ganar la guerra, va a creer que fue porque no intentó falsificar sus papeles de alistamiento las suficientes veces.

A veces es que le mataría. Joder, lo que daría por verle otra vez. Le echa tanto de menos que a veces piensa que se lo ha inventado.

Sabe perfectamente que Steve existe, claro. Pero es como si los detalles se desdibujaran. Toda su vida parece lejana, algo de otro mundo.

“Intenta no hacerte matar, vale”, le dice en su cabeza, en medio de ese silencio crepitante. “Y me alegro de que no estés aquí, aunque me odies por ello. Me alegro de que te quedaras en casa. De poder imaginarte justo donde te dejé, de que vayas a tener una vida, por muy egoísta que sea. Solo me arrepiento de no poder volver a verte.”

Y la verdad, la verdad de toda esa mierda que le ha tocado, es que no quiere morir. Le han arrastrado a esa ala de aislamiento de donde no ha vuelto ningún hombre y le han encerrado en una jaula para perros en la que apenas puede sentarse erguido, y tiene la espalda dolorida recostada contra los barrotes y tiembla de pies a cabeza por culpa de ese frío interminable que se le ha instalado en los huesos, y está harto, harto hasta la náusea del barro pegado a su ropa, a su piel y a sus zapatos, harto de la comida deshidratada que nunca se les pone bien en el estómago y que nunca es suficiente, y se da cuenta con una lucidez cegadora de que no quiere que todo termine en ese rincón de mierda. Inhala entrecortadamente, e intenta no dejarse llevar por el agotamiento, pero el peso de todos sus músculos es más fuerte que la voluntad de mantenerse despierto y alerta.

Sueña con esa rebanada de pan con mantequilla que la madre de Steve le dio una tarde de invierno de mientras esperaba a que Steve despertara de su sueño febril. Sueña con su mano sobre la suya, pequeña e infantil, con medias lunas de suciedad bajo las uñas, y con esos ojos del color del cielo en verano. Sueña que le besa la frente y le da las gracias por querer a su hijo, una absolución que no sabía que había pedido, como una bendición. “No quiero irme sin él”, dice su yo de diez años, incongruentemente. “Él es lo único que he querido de verdad”, y en su sueño, ella le sujeta contra su pecho y el olor a almidón y a pan recién hecho y al cuerpo vivo de una madre le envuelve y le protege de todo.

***

Están sentados el uno al lado del otro en la cama del hotel, y Bucky aún tiene que reprimir el impulso de enterrar la nariz en la curva del cuello de Steve e inhalar su olor. Lo hizo, cuando Steve le medio arrastraba por el bosque, con la fábrica en llamas tras ellos. No podía dejar de temblar y no conseguía convencerse de que todo lo que estaba pasando no era una fantasía particularmente vívida y retorcida inducida por las drogas que le habían estado administrando. El brazo que le sujetaba era demasiado fuerte, el hombro en el que se apoyaba demasiado ancho. Pero dejó caer la cabeza y presionó la nariz contra la piel del cuello de Steve, todo la escena teñida de surrealismo, y entonces fue cuando por fin le reconoció, le reconoció de verdad: el rastro de jabón y el olor almizclado de sudor que le recordaba a cuando le subía la fiebre, y algo más, algo que era única y genuinamente Steve y que no pudieron quitarle.

Ahora Steve es ese cuerpo inmenso sentado a su lado, y a Bucky le resulta difícil mentalizarse de que su Steve no va a volver. Esos hombros anchos tiran de las costuras de la camisa del uniforme cada vez que Steve se inclina hacia adelante para poner los codos sobre las rodillas, como siempre solía hacer. Bucky ha visto montones de hombres vestidos con ropas que no les iban a la medida, pero por razones completamente distintas, y quiere reírse de Steve pero cuando abre la boca no consigue que salga ningún sonido de ella.

Lo que hace es alzar la mano derecha, y Steve se encoge cuando le toca la mandíbula, pero no se aparta. Lleva la otra mano al rostro de Steve, le hace tumbarse de perfil para examinarle bajo la luz tenue de la lamparita de noche. Steve se vuelve dócil bajo sus manos, se deja hacer, permite que Bucky le incline la cabeza, pero no deja de mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento. Sigue teniendo la piel tan suave como siempre. Después de un día entero sin afeitarse, las mejillas de Bucky están cubiertas de barba incipiente, mientras que el vello de Steve siempre ha sido mucho más suave. Traza la forma de los labios de Steve bajo las yemas de los dedos, y él se deja, sin moverse, dejando de lado su propia incomodidad para complacerle. Por algún motivo, la idea hace que Bucky quiera enfadarse con él.

Al final, deja caer las manos sobre su propio regazo. Le sobreviene una oleada de vergüenza por lo que acaba de hacer. Le gustaría encontrar las palabras que disiparan el aura de extrañeza que flota entre los dos, pero está en blanco.

–Voy a dormir un poco –dice, levantándose.

–Nadie lo sabría, o a nadie le importaría, si quisieras quedarte aquí hoy –dice Steve, y por primera vez vuelve a parecer tan joven como le dejó en Brooklyn–. Hay espacio de sobras, y te vendría bien descansar.

-No, voy a dormir abajo con los otros. Es… Sí podría meterte en problemas. A los dos.

Steve baja la mirada de pronto, suelta un suspiro largo y profundo.

-Te he echado de menos –susurra, las palabras apenas inteligibles, y por un momento vuelve a tener doce años y se está muriendo de neumonía e intenta secar sus propias lágrimas de sus dibujos arruinados, temblando de rabia, y Bucky quiere ir hacia él, da un primer paso, y para en seco cuando Steve vuelve a levantar la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa ladeada, incómodo.

–Parece sacado de una peli, ¿eh? –dice, con una mirada elocuente hacía él mismo–. No está tan mal, una vez te acostumbras. Bueno, no está nada mal, quién habría dicho que respirar podía ser tan fácil. Pero esto…

Mueve una mano ante su propio pecho.

–…esto no es lo importante. Lo importante es que ahora puedo hacer mi parte. Tenía que llegar aquí, como fuera –dice.

Le está dando las explicaciones que Bucky no ha pedido, no explícitamente.

–Pues felicidades, ya tienes lo que querías.

Sus palabras suenan demasiado bruscas en sus propios oídos, y no se da la vuelta para ver la expresión herida en los ojos de Steve antes de marcharse.

Se revuelve en la cama esa noche, temblando bajo una manta ajada, y no cae dormido hasta que las primeras luces de la mañana irrumpen a través de las ventanas altas de los barracones. Quiere levantarse y recorrer todo el camino de vuelta al hotel para disculparse, pero entonces Steve está allí con él, y vuelve a encajar a la perfección contra su pecho. Sus dedos largos y finos encuentran los de Bucky, y tira de ellos para que le rodee la cintura estrecha con el brazo, y Bucky se aferra a él como a un ancla.

Se despierta con la manta de lana verde descolorido enroscada contra su torso, con los dientes repiqueteando violentamente y una jaqueca intensa latiéndole en las sienes.

***

Bucky lleva más de un año en el ejército, ha pasado el suficiente tiempo allí como para conocer bastante bien a algunos de los hombres. Se han visto en sus peores momentos, pero también se han mostrado fotos de sus familias o de la chica que les espera en casa, y por supuesto han intercambiado historias.

Una noche fría y miserable en Italia, Bucky y algunos otros compartieron una cantimplora llena de algo que sabía a matarratas en un claro del bosque. Bucky no solía hablar demasiado de él mismo, y nunca de Steve, pero aquella noche el alcohol le subió a la cabeza más de lo que había esperado, después de meses de abstinencia forzada, y terminó contándoles la historia de la moto.

Tampoco es que hubiera mucho que contar. Vio como Steve miraba con anhelo una Harley Davidson en la calle, como los ojos le brillaban como si fuera Navidad. “¿Has visto?” preguntó, señalándosela con la barbilla, y Bucky asintió, porque no era el tipo de máquina que veías muy a menudo paseando por las calles de Brooklyn. “Vaya pasada”. Y Steve nunca pedía nada para él mismo, nunca parecía querer nada con demasiado ímpetu, mientras que Bucky se pasaba el día soñando con todo lo que se compraría si tuviera todo el dinero que no tenía.

Pocos días después, Ryan Jameson se presentó al trabajo con una DKW abollada y con la pintura desconchada, y Bucky le propuso una apuesta: si le ganaba al póquer, se la dejaría el domingo. Si no, Bucky le daría la paga de un día. Ryan se rio en su cara, claro. “Vale, ¿qué quieres pues?”, le preguntó Bucky, y Ryan le miró con una sonrisa despectiva. “Si me consigues una cita con Theresa O’Brien, te la presto un par de horas.” El domingo siguiente, Ryan todavía no podía creerse que fuera a llevar a Theresa al cine y Bucky le gritaba a Steve desde las escaleras de incendios que dejara de hacer el vago y bajara a la calle. Valió la pena solo por la forma en que Steve se le quedó mirando boquiabierto durante prácticamente cinco segundos. Después frunció el ceño y le preguntó si la había robado. “¿Te gustaría?”, preguntó Bucky, con esa media sonrisa que siempre hacía que las chicas se rieran y se inclinaran hacia sus amigas para cuchichear. Pero Steve apretó los labios y le miró con severidad, y Bucky tuvo que explicarle la historia entera porque siempre tenía que ser así de aguafiestas, y finalmente consiguió que se montara.

Le enseñó cómo arrancar el motor, con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda porque incluso con la moto apoyada en el caballete solo tocaba el suelo con las puntas de los pies.

-¿Quieres probar? –preguntó, y Steve asintió con decisión por encima del hombro.

En el momento en que Bucky se apartó, Steve se fue directo a los cubos de basura del final del callejón y terminó de cabeza en uno. Durante unos segundos angustiantes, Bucky creyó que había matado a su amigo, pero Steve emergió del cubo cubierto de basura sonriendo como un loco y dijo, “quiero volver a probarlo”, y a Bucky le dio un ataque de risa.

Después de que Steve se lavara –era divertido burlarse de él, pero el olor era realmente insoportable–, condujeron hasta Coney Island, con Bucky agarrado a la camisa de Steve por la cintura, de forma que sus nudillos le rozaban la piel a través de la tela, y fue como estar de vacaciones. No devolvieron la moto hasta al anochecer, pero a juzgar por la expresión alucinada de Ryan, no le importó mucho. No es que fuera una historia especialmente buena ni nada, pero mirando atrás, a un mundo de distancia de casa, sintió que había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Ahora Steve se lanza desde una ventana a tres pisos de altura y aterriza en el suelo con esa Harley Davidson que Stark le ha retocado entera y hace piruetas imposibles que terminan con él saltando sobre un tanque alemán, y parece sacado directamente de un circo, solo que más espectacular, más arriesgado; imposible. Bucky sabe que no es el único de los Comandos que lo observa con incredulidad.

Después, Dugan se sienta al lado de Bucky sobre la raíz del árbol donde está fumando, y le sigue la mirada hasta donde Steve está apoyado en su moto, concentrado en el mapa que tiene en el regazo, piernas larguísimas extendidas ante él. De alguna forma, Bucky consigue seguir fumando como si no tuviera el corazón a cien en el pecho, e intenta apartar la vista de Steve de una forma que espera que parezca casual.

–Bueno –dice Dum Dum con su voz áspera–. O sea que éste es el tío al que enseñaste a montar en moto.

No es una pregunta.

–Se ve que sí –responde, porque a él mismo le cuesta creérselo.

–Joder, sargento, no nos habías dicho que fueras tan buen profesor.

–Vete a la mierda –responde Bucky, sin malicia.

Dugan le observa como si le estuviera dando vueltas a algo, y Bucky está seguro de que va a decir algo que no quiere oír y se prepara para el golpe. Pero al final Dugan solo ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, y Bucky aventura otra mirada en dirección a Steve y se pregunta si algún día va a dejar de sentirse como si estuviera andando constantemente sobre la cuerda floja.

***

Están a punto de volver a subirse a los Jeeps cuando Steve le pone una mano en el hombro y se lleva el índice a los dedos, ladeando la cabeza. Al principio Bucky no puede oír nada, pero las voces de los otros mueren a su alrededor, y de pronto le llega, el sonido casi imperceptible de un estornudo que viene de la granja.

–Voy a mirar. Bucky, cúbreme –ordena Steve, y todos toman posiciones para volver a irrumpir en el edificio arrasado, a pesar de que, por la mirada de confusión que intercambian Jones y Dernier, Bucky está seguro que nadie a parte de él y Steve ha oído nada.

Se dirigían a su punto de extracción, de vuelta de una misión, cuando las llamas que sobresalían por encima de las copas de los árboles les han llamado la atención. No eran más que unos cuantos soldados alemanes que quemaban una granja, pero todos los Comandos se miraron entre ellos y, sin tener que decir palabra, se desviaron ligeramente de su ruta para pasarse a saludar. A Bucky le parece casi vergonzosa, la facilidad con que han acabado con esos hombres, borrachos del vino de las bodegas y hartos de la comida de la despensa, amodorrados y confiados; idiotas. Pero no se siente especialmente satisfecho. Han llegado demasiado tarde para ser de ninguna ayuda para la familia.

Ahora Steve asoma la cabeza desde las escaleras del sótano, lívido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Eeeeh, ¿Bucky?

Bucky se adelanta sin soltar su rifle, nota la tensión del resto de los hombres a su espalda, cubriéndoles a él y a Steve, y desciende hacia el frescor bendito de la bodega de la granja, la única parte que las llamas no han destrozado. Se queda un momento parado a media escalera, esperando a que los ojos se le acostumbren a la penumbra después del sol intenso de junio del exterior, y siente la mano de Steve en el antebrazo derecho.

–Baja el arma –susurra con amabilidad.

Y entonces Bucky la ve, la figura de un crío agazapado tras una de las botas de madera alineadas contra la pared, con un palo de madera en las manos temblorosas y una expresión fiera en el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Bucky deja el rifle apoyado en la pared con delicadeza, alza las manos delante de él mismo antes de atreverse a dar unos pasos hacia adelante.

–Mira, ya está. No pasa nada. Ya puedes salir, solo estamos nosotros, ¿vale? –dice, sin prestar mucha atención a sus propias palabras, concentrado en hablar en un tono que espera que suene relajado, amistoso.

El crío se aprieta aún más contra las piedras de la pared.

– _Laissez-moi ou je vous jure que je vais vous tuer! Laissez-moi tranquille, allez-vous-en ! C’est chez moi, ici!_

Se le escapan sollozos con las palabras, pero ciertamente hay una determinación asesina en su voz. Bucky sabe demasiado bien que la voluntad de un niño puede ser tan firme como la de un adulto, incluso más. Lástima que estén indefensos ante un mundo que en teoría debería protegerles, que no debería dejar que las llamas que han acabado con su hogar y su familia bailen en sus ojos.

–¿No se te ha ocurrido llamar a Dernier o a Jones? –murmura en dirección a Steve.

–Me he puesto nervioso –admite–. ¿Quieres…?

Bucky niega con la cabeza. Si empiezan a entrar todos en el sótano no habrá manera de que el crío no piense que le están acorralando. Por primera vez en días, es consciente del aspecto que presentan él y Steve, los dos con barba de más de una semana y la ropa incrustada de barro y sangre que no es suya, cargados con un escudo futurista y un rifle. Está tan acostumbrado a parecer un salvaje que ya ni lo nota, y se le ocurre allí, en ese momento, como un pensamiento fugaz, que quizás es porque el cambio ya no es solo superficial, que quizás por mucho que se duche y se afeite y se ponga ropa que huela a desinfectante cuando vuelvan a la base hay algo dentro de él que se ha corrompido y no puede limpiarse con agua y jabón.

–Vale, mira, voy a sentarme justo aquí, ¿de acuerdo? –Bucky señala un banco de madera antes de caminar hasta él y sentarse.

No le hace falta más que una mirada hacia Steve para que éste capte el mensaje. Busca con la mirada hasta que da con un taburete y baja con cuidado hasta quedar sentado también, tan cerca del suelo que las rodillas prácticamente le tocan a la barbilla.

–Enseguida mismo vamos a marcharnos –explica Bucky con calma–. _On va partir très vite_. Pero queríamos preguntarte si tenías hambre, porque debes de haber estado escondido aquí mucho tiempo. _Faim?_

Bucky se lleva una mano al estómago y alarga la otra hacia Steve sin apartar la mirada del niño, y nota el peso de la tableta de chocolate que sabe que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Está medio deshecha, y el olor que desprende cuando rasga el envoltorio es tan empalagoso que le revuelve el estómago vacío.

–Mira, es chocolate. _Du chocolat_.

Da un mordisco, mastica sin notar sabor alguno y sonríe.

–Está buenísimo.

Se inclina hacia adelante y lo deja en el suelo, a medio camino entre el banco y el rincón donde el crío sigue agazapado. En la penumbra solo es capaz de distinguir sus enormes ojos castaños, llenos de desconfianza y odio.

–Es para ti –le señala, sin dejar de sonreír.

Entonces se tumba hacia Steve de manera casual, como si estuvieran sentados en Prospect Park merendando después de la escuela.

–Di algo o el pobre niño va a creer que quieres comértelo –dice, como si le comentara que le gustaría cenar huevos fritos esa noche.

Steve sonríe poco a poco, una sonrisa cálida de las de verdad, honesta y brillante, una de esas que Bucky añora ahora que el Capitán Cara de Piedra ha sustituido a su amigo. Steve sonríe como si estuviera compartiendo el mejor de los secretos contigo, y a Bucky siempre le ha parecido imposible no confiar en él de corazón cuando aparece esa chispa en sus ojos. Es probable que si él fuera el crío corriera a los brazos de Steve y se le agarrara a la cintura y no le dejara ir nunca más, porque es una sonrisa llena de promesas que sabes instintivamente que nunca va a romper.

–No es un niño –susurra Steve–. Mira.

Y, como un milagro, la criatura ha salido de su escondite para recoger la tableta de chocolate del suelo y volver a arrinconarse contra la bota de vino para comerla con avidez. Desde el nuevo ángulo de luz, Bucky se da cuenta de que es una niña. Lleva el vestido sucio y roto y el pelo enmarañado, y a pesar de sus extremidades largas y delgadas, no cree que tenga más de seis años.

–¿Cómo te llamas? ¿ _Ton prénom_? –pregunta cuando la niña termina de comer.

Ella solo le mira con una mezcla de expectación y temor.

–Bucky.

Se lleva una mano al pecho y se da unos golpecitos.

–Steve.

Le señala, y Steve saluda a la niña con la mano, tan entrañable y ridículo que Bucky tiene que esforzarse para no echar a reír.

–¿Tu?

La niña le mira por un momento con los labios apretados antes de espetarle su nombre como si profiriera una maldición.

– _Camille_.

Esta vez, cuando Bucky sonríe no se siente como si estuviera poniendo una mueca.

–Hola, Camille. Encantado de conocerte.

La niña le mira con intensidad, la barbilla temblorosa.

– _Vous avez tué les hommes mauvais?_

“¿Habéis matado a los hombres malos?”. Bucky vacila. Piensa instintivamente en Becca a esa edad, en todas las historias que llegó a inventar para no tener que enseñarle que a veces la vida es fea y sórdida y que los cuentos suelen ser mucho mejores. Steve reacciona antes de que él pueda meter la pata.

–Sí –dice, solemne–. _Oui. Les hommes mauvais sont morts_.

La niña mira a Steve por primera vez desde que han llegado y asiente, muy seria. Emergen del sótano con la niña agarrada de la mano de Bucky, y ya no vuelve a soltarle. Le preguntan si tiene parientes con los que ir, pero ella permanece callada y con la cabeza apretada contra el brazo de Bucky. La llevan con ellos hasta el pueblo donde les espera su contacto, más de veinte quilómetros a través del bosque, y en los tramos más difíciles Bucky la alza en brazos como si no pesara más que una pluma. No se cansa, sus músculos resisten, y se pregunta si ha alcanzado ese punto en el que está tan agotado que ya no puede sentir más la fatiga, o si es porque está tan añorado de contacto humano, de algo de calor y de ternura, que tener a otra persona cerca, a alguien que se fía por completo de él y que le lleva directamente a los años de su adolescencia, cuando aún cargaba con sus hermanas de arriba para abajo de Brooklyn, le devuelve la energía que el día a día de ese caos en el que viven le va sorbiendo poco a poco.

Camille escucha muy atenta cuando Dernier le explica que la señora va a llevarla a un sitio con muchos otros niños donde van a darle comida, pero cuando la aliada de la resistencia intenta darle la mano, Camille se cuelga del cuello de Bucky y aprieta con tanta fuerza que apenas le deja respirar. Le cuesta media hora convencerla de que tiene que ser muy, muy valiente, y aunque no quiere hacerlo termina por prometerle que irá a verla. No se queda a mirar cómo se marcha el coche. No piensa en sus manitas suaves ni en las lágrimas que le han dejado el cuello de la camisa mojado. Concentra todos sus pensamientos en la botella de whisky que piensa comprar entera en cuanto lleguen a Londres.

Steve se sienta a su lado en la mesa al fondo del pub, y por una vez Bucky no protesta cuando siente el peso cálido de su mano en la nuca. Apura el vaso, que ha pedido solo para que no le echen del local por beber a morro como un borracho, y cierra los ojos, se concentra en el punto donde Steve le está tocando, en el contacto con otro ser humano.

–Odio esta guerra –murmura, tan cansado que hasta las palabras se le arrastran.

Despierta en su propia cama con punzadas en el fondo de los ojos y en las sienes, y por una vez no recuerda ni una puñetera cosa de lo que ha soñado.

***

El ulular de una lechuza, el aullido de un lobo en la distancia, el susurro de cuerpos contra el suelo, respiraciones profundas y ronquidos, la vida oculta del bosque que les rodea.

Bucky se aprieta la cantimplora contra el pecho y desea una taza de café caliente con intensidad, pero tiene que conformarse con agua congelada. Toma un trago, se imagina cómo el café recién hecho le escaldaría la lengua y la garganta, pero no sirve de nada. Solo le quedan un par de cigarrillos, debería guardarlos, pero las manos le tiemblan lo suficiente como para que busque uno en el bolsillo interior del abrigo azul. Con la primera calada inhala el humo como si hubieran pasado horas desde la última vez que respiró bien. A esa altitud incluso el solo hecho de llenarse los pulmones de aire se le hace más trabajoso de lo normal, y se ha estado preguntando todo el día si siempre es –era– así para Steve, el pecho oprimido y el cuerpo fatigado.

Percibe el movimiento a su lado, donde Steve está echado, antes de que sus dedos largos se entrelacen con los de su mano izquierda.

–¿Cómo estás? –pregunta Steve, y las palabras suenan amortiguadas.

Probablemente está hablando contra su mochila, y lo único que Bucky quiere es tumbarse y esconderse contra Steve, darle una utilidad que no sea luchar a ese cuerpo gigantesco que aún le cuesta reconocer a veces, a pesar de que ha pasado casi un año.

–Ya te lo he dicho, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto –responde, mal humorado.

El muslo todavía le duele y nota la humedad que ha sobrepasado los vendajes y le ha empapado el pantalón, pero por mucho que se queje no va a dejar de sangrar. Ahora mismo, se va a dar por satisfecho si mañana puede descender la montaña de las narices él solo y se ahorra la vergüenza de tener que ir montado a caballito sobre la espalda del Capitán América.

–Sí, me suena haberte dicho exactamente lo mismo más de un par de veces –dice Steve, afable, sin reproche alguno en la voz.

–Sí, bueno. Para lo que me sirvió, a lo mejor tendría que haberte hecho caso y callarme.

Sus palabras suenan cáusticas y, como esperaba, los dedos de Steve se desenredan de los suyos. Bucky inhala entrecortadamente, y se lleva las manos a los ojos para frotárselos. Si pudiera cerrarlos con fuerza y despertarse en su antiguo apartamento de Brooklyn, sudando contra el colchón y quejándose del calor del verano, y ver a Steve encoger sus hombros huesudos y decir que a él le gusta, que es mucho mejor que pasar frío todo el rato, antes de poner la cafetera a hervir. Bucky está empezando a obsesionarse con el café. Le da otra calada al cigarrillo. El peso inesperado de la mano de Steve sobre su hombro le sobresalta, aunque en realidad no tendría que haber esperado que se rindiera tan fácilmente. A veces es como si se le olvidara que allí dentro sigue estando Steve.

–¿Qué hace falta que haga para que dejes de estar furioso?

–No estoy furioso. Pero me estás atosigando.

La mentira le sale por reflejo. La verdad es que no tiene respuesta para la pregunta.

–Por el amor de Dios –susurra Steve, y hablan de tan cerca que Bucky nota su aliento cálido contra la mejilla. Quiere inclinarse contra él y cerrar los ojos–. Por lo menos no me insultes mintiéndome tan mal.

–Déjalo, vale –le espeta.

Pero, por supuesto, Steve no va a dejarlo correr, no va a dejarle en paz, va a seguir tocándole el hombro de esa forma que hace que quiera fundirse.

–No puedo. Llevo mucho tiempo intentándolo y no puedo. Apenas me has mirado a la cara desde que llegué. Si no quieres saber nada más de mí voy a respetarlo, pero dímelo, por lo menos dímelo, porque voy a volverme loco... ¿Todo esto es culpa de…?

Las palabras le mueren en los labios, y aparta la mano de Bucky para señalarse a sí mismo, moviendo la mano ante su propio pecho de exactamente la misma forma que esa primera noche en el hotel.

–Es por culpa de esto, ¿no? ¿De este cuerpo? ¿Lo que dejé que me hicieran?

Lo pregunta con la voz increíblemente firme, y Bucky quiere negarlo pero ni él puede seguir mintiendo de esa forma. No cuando le rompe el corazón ver a Steve hablar de sí mismo con esa distancia, como si su cuerpo no fuera suyo, solo el arma en que le convirtieron.

–Es solo que… –intenta explicarse Bucky–. Es solo que pensaba en volver a casa contigo.

Es que está tan cansado. Es que ansía algo pero no sabe exactamente qué. Es que quería una buena vida y salud y una chica para Steve y ahora que finalmente tiene la oportunidad de tenerlo todo Bucky se siente como el mayor hipócrita del mundo porque todo lo que le queda es este enfado constante del que se alimenta para seguir adelante. Y no es justo, joder, no es justo que Steve tuviera que ir y cambiarse a sí mismo para conseguir lo que merecía desde el principio. No tendría que haber sido así, mierda, no con un experimento que podría haberle matado, no con una guerra que les está quitando lo bueno que llevaban dentro y dejándoles un poco más en carne viva cada día.

–Me tienes aquí ahora.

–No. La verdad es que no –murmura.

Se consume con anhelo, está agotado de despertar prácticamente cada día con la sensación de esos sueños cálidos aún en el cuerpo y encontrarse con una realidad fría que no le depara absolutamente nada bueno. Steve se ha ido a pesar de que esté físicamente aquí, y pensaba que estaba preparado para afrontarlo pero lo único que estaba haciendo era engañarse a él mismo.

–Ah.

Steve suena pequeño de golpe, roto.

–Vale –resopla–. Ya sé lo que soy, ¿vale? Pero por una vez soy útil, no una carga en la vida de las otras personas. Y esto fue mi propia decisión. Lo que estoy haciendo ahora es mi decisión. Nunca he pensado que me admirarías, no lo esperaba ni lo quería, pero cuando aún estaba en casa pensaba en ti, aquí, en qué estarías haciendo, y pensaba que la única persona que me conocía de verdad estaba a miles de quilómetros de distancia de mí pero que por lo menos existía… Pero supongo que estaba equivocado.

–No, no –balbucea, y Steve lo está entendiendo todo mal y no sabe cómo decírselo.

–Lo siento, Buck, pero no voy a disculparme por esto, no contigo. Lo volvería a hacer solo para poder venir y sacarte de ese lugar, aunque no vayas a poder mirarme a los ojos nunca más…

Bucky siente la desesperación tirándole del pecho, y hace lo único en lo que puede pensar, lo único en lo que ha podido pensar desde que volvió a ver a Steve en aquella fábrica. Se adelanta los escasos centímetros que les separan y pone sus labios sobre los de Steve, y no es ni un beso de verdad, solo los dos respirando el uno contra el otro y el silencio cayendo pesado como una cortina a su alrededor. Bucky se aparta antes de que Steve tenga tiempo ni de moverse, reparando de pronto en lo que acaba de hacer.

–Lo siento –consigue decir, pasándose los dedos por el pelo frenéticamente–. Lo siento, lo siento.

–Bucky, no pasa nada, no… –está diciendo Steve, y nota sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca y se suelta de un tirón brusco.

–Déjame en paz, Steve, por favor –se fuerza a decir, y se marcha en dirección a la oscuridad del bosque, camina hasta que la pierna le duele demasiado y entonces se deja caer contra un árbol, temblando y llorando por absolutamente ninguna razón, solo porque está así de estropeado.

No duerme esa noche.

***

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que Bucky tuvo a una chica guapa sentada en su regazo, riéndose de sus chistes e insinuándose contra su entrepierna, que se siente un poco embriagado.

Puede que los cuatro whiskies que se ha tomado también hayan tenido algo que ver, claro. Eso, y la atmosfera densa del local mal iluminado, las líneas de humo que se enroscan a su alrededor y los sonidos de las conversaciones susurradas. Están sentados a parte del resto de los Comandos, y las sombras de las esquinas junto con la cortina medio echada ante las últimas mesas del local crean la ilusión de algo parecido a la intimidad, pero Bucky sabe que la única razón por la que nadie ve lo que están haciendo es porque evitan mirar en su dirección a propósito.

Ser consciente de ello no le impide deslizar una mano por debajo de la falda de la chica y acariciarle la piel desnuda de los muslos de mientras deja un rastro de besos cálidos sobre su cuello, solo labios y la humedad de su propio aliento. Podría haberle pedido que se marcharan hace rato. Ella le llevaría a alguna habitación miserable y fría con un camastro peor que los del ejército, y todo volvería a ser sórdido y se acordaría de que en realidad no es a ella a quien quiere.

–¿Vamos fuera? –pregunta ella, los labios contra su oído.

Podría alzarla y sujetarla contra la pared del callejón de atrás, follársela con la falda en la cintura. Podría porque para eso precisamente es para lo que ella se ha puesto un vestido bonito y se ha pintado los labios y se ha tomado la molestia de ir hasta un pub lleno de soldados. Podría, pero no va hacerlo.

La acaricia por encima de la tela de algodón empapado, y sus labios forman una “O” y sus muslos tiemblan alrededor de sus caderas cuando aparta la tira de sus braguitas y sus dedos se deslizan por entre los pliegues de su sexo, se hunden en ella.

–Puedo chupártela si quieres, Sargento, te lo haría muy bien. Con lo guapo que eres, incluso te dejaría que me follaras desde detrás de mientras se la chupo a tu amigo, el rubio que no ha parado de mirarnos.

Bucky ahoga un gemido contra sus labios y al mismo tiempo está caliente y avergonzado de él mismo, una sensación demasiado espesa en la parte baja del vientre. Ha bebido más de la cuenta, está mareado y no sabe ni si podría correrse esa noche. No quiere intentarlo.

–Mi piso no está lejos –susurra ella al final, arrastrando las palabras, cuando él está apartando los dedos, mojados e impregnados de su olor, y Bucky niega con la cabeza y le pone un billete en la mano tan discretamente como puede.

Una mano cae sobre su hombro cuando sale del baño, le arrastra hasta un pasadizo oscuro donde se encuentra mirando directamente a los ojos fríos de Steve. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, aún tembloroso y demasiado sensible.

–Qué coño, Buck –le espeta Steve, apenas conteniendo la voz–. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

–¿De verdad necesitas que te lo describa? –pregunta, tan cruel como sabe, y su propia voz le suena mezquina y extraña en sus oídos.

Las manos de Steve están sobre sus hombros, tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi se tocan, y la respiración de Bucky se está volviendo errática. Puede que vaya a vomitar.

–¿O es que te da miedo que destroce tu reputación? –le espeta, solo porque necesita espacio para coger aire.

Las pupilas de Steve parecen más dilatadas de lo normal, y hay un momento en el que Bucky está convencido de que va a cerrar el espacio entre ellos y juntar sus labios, o quizás darle un puñetazo en la cara, a pesar de que nunca se han pegado, no de verdad. Sería un alivio de las dos maneras, que la tensión estallara de una vez. Pero, al final, Steve le suelta los brazos y da un paso hacia atrás. Cierra los ojos y abre la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero parece pensárselo mejor y se da la vuelta para marcharse, de forma que Bucky se queda allí plantado, temblando en la oscuridad, muerto de miedo, de vergüenza y de deseo.

***

Peggy Carter se apoya en el capó del Jeep donde Bucky está fumando y sigue su mirada hasta donde Steve habla enfáticamente con Howard Stark. Le está demostrando algo con el brazo con el que sujeta el escudo, trazando un arco hacia atrás de manera que todos los músculos de su espalda sobresalen, y Bucky se siente como si acabaran de pillarle con las manos en la masa. Baja la vista hacia el suelo, y siente los pelos de la nuca erizársele, como cada vez que ella se le acerca demasiado. Peggy actúa como si no fuera consciente del efecto que provoca en él. Le coge el cigarrillo que se le consume en los dedos y da una calada larga y profunda.

–No sabía que fumara –dice Bucky, como si hubiera algún motivo por el cual él debiera estar al tanto de los costumbres de la agente Carter.

–Oh, no, no fumo –le asegura Peggy incongruentemente, con un giro brusco de la muñeca.

A continuación le da otra calada al cigarrillo.

–Tengo entendido que sus dotes como francotirador son notables, Sargento.

Bucky asiente.

–Si necesita a alguien con buena puntería, puede contar conmigo, señora.

–Agente.

–Perdón, agente. 

Sabe que es bueno y no ve ningún motivo para mostrar falsa modestia.

Para entonces ha tenido tiempo de sobras para aprender cómo apuntar, y cómo tirar a matar. Y eso es lo que hace. De eso es de lo que se trata. A lo lejos, Steve ríe con una carcajada sonora y Howard le mira prácticamente con adoración. Todo el mundo parece estar loco por el pequeño Stevie últimamente. A Bucky le parece gracioso que haya hecho falta un cuerpo inverosímil y un disfraz de colores para que la gente sacara la cabeza del culo y se diera cuenta de lo que habían tenido delante de las narices hasta ahora.

–Usted conoció a Steve cuando aún era… –él, quiere decir, pero se muerde la lengua a tiempo.

–Sí –responde ella, y Bucky diría que le ha entendido.– Aunque fue por muy poco tiempo. Debió de ser realmente extraño para usted, encontrar a su amigo con un aspecto tan cambiado.

No es algo que debiera comentarle a Peggy Carter, precisamente, pero se encuentra hablando.

–A veces tengo la impresión de que éste es el Steve de verdad. Como si hubiera nacido en el cuerpo equivocado y por fin se hubiera rectificado el error. El aspecto no ha sido lo único que ha cambiado. Ahora tiene un propósito, respeto, gente a sus órdenes. Nunca antes le había visto morderse la lengua, o pensárselo dos veces antes de soltar un puñetazo.

Peggy se lleva el cigarrillo una vez más a los labios pintados de carmín antes de echarlo al suelo y apagarlo bajo la punta del zapato. Bucky no puede evitar ser consciente de la forma redondeada de sus pechos bajo la camisa inmaculadamente blanca, de las ondas de su pelo castaño perfectamente peinadas atrás en un moño un poco suelto.

–Steve está aprendiendo a representar un papel, y lo hace cada vez mejor, tanto que a veces me da miedo que él mismo se lo esté creyendo. Pero en el fondo es el mismo recluta que tuvo que hacerse agujeros extra en el cinturón para que no se le cayeran los pantalones y que se lanzó encima de una granada. Supongo que no tengo que recordarle que se infiltró en territorio enemigo él solo y desobedeciendo las órdenes directas de un superior, ¿no?

–¿Qué quiere decir, “se lanzó encima de una granada”? –pregunta Bucky, pero Peggy sonríe y sacude la cabeza.

–¿Sabe qué fue lo primero que pensé cuando le conocí?

Bucky niega con la cabeza, esperando. Se lo ha preguntado cien veces. Mil.

–Pensé en lo solo que tenía que estar. Me intenté imaginar qué clase de hombre intenta alistarse cuatro veces, a riesgo de terminar en prisión… Pensé que tenía que estar muy solo. El resto de reclutas habían sido reasignados a nuestro programa desde sus respectivas unidades, y eran otra clase de hombres, muy distintos de Steve.

Bucky asiente, porque sabe cuáles son las cualidades que hacen prosperar a un hombre en el ejército, y Steve es el peor soldado que se le ocurre, idealista y terco y con una boca que nunca ha sabido ante quién debía callarse.

–Pero Steve… Vi su expediente, claro. No le quedaba familia. Había falsificado sus papeles para alistarse cuatro veces. Y con ese uniforme tres tallas grande y el casco echado para atrás para que no le tapara los ojos tendría que haber dado la impresión de ir a romperse en cualquier momento, pero no era así. Le mirabas y solo veías esa determinación, una voluntad mayor que la de cualquiera de nosotros. Daba la impresión de querer arreglar el mundo él solo. No actuaba como un hombre que piensa en volver a casa.

Las comisuras de los labios de Peggy se elevan sutilmente cuando sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse.

–Estaba genuinamente abatido cuando perdimos al doctor Erskin. Su cuerpo era el que ve ahora pero era como si la chispa de dentro se hubiera apagado. Y cuando pronuncié el nombre de su regimiento en Italia fue como si hubiera dado con las palabras mágicas para hacerle despertar de un estupor. Después les vi a los dos y lo entendí. Le estaba siguiendo a usted desde el principio.

–Steve no… –Bucky niega con la cabeza, intentando dar con las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quiere decir–. No voy a admitir nunca haber dicho esto, pero casi se vuelve loco de celos cuando me enviaron la carta de reclutamiento. Volvió a casa con la cara hinchada y las costillas moradas. Y sí, claro, en parte tenía miedo por mí, pero no era solo eso. Creo que para él que no le dejaran ir era como si le dijeran que era menos que los otros. Se ha pasado la vida probando que vale tanto como cualquier otro, cuando en realidad siempre ha valido mucho más. Eso era lo que perseguía cuando hizo todas esas tonterías que le llevaron aquí.

Peggy le sonríe, como si acabara de decir algo que resulta muy divertido por algún motivo que solo ella conoce.

–No estoy segura de que fueran tonterías. En todo caso, creo que conocerle a usted me hizo entender un poco mejor a Steve.

Bucky nunca ha querido acercarse demasiado a la chica de Steve, siempre ha preferido mantener un papel ante ella, seguir un guion en el que los dos pisaran sobre seguro, pero en ese mismo instante le entregaría su corazón para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera, porque siente un agradecimiento tan grande hacia ella que casi no sabe qué hacer con sí mismo. Está agradecido porque finalmente Steve haya encontrado una mujer que le valore exactamente por quién es y que le mire como a un igual. Pero, sobre todo, está agradecido por escuchar a alguien hablar de Steve, de su Steve otra vez. Allí, bajo la luz rojiza del atardecer, hablando con Peggy como si fueran viejos amigos en lugar de prácticamente desconocidos, la amargura y el miedo por perder a la persona que más ha querido parecen sentimientos absurdos y egoístas ante la bendición que la nueva vida de Steve supone. Se siente más preparado para aceptar su propio papel en la historia, para creer que aún puede tener alguno, aunque no sea el que habría querido.

–Puede llamarme Bucky, si quiere –ofrece, en lugar de su gratitud eterna, y las palabras le salen mucho más confiadas de lo que se siente en realidad. Quizás no haya perdido del todo el toque con las mujeres.

–Sí, creo que hemos llegado a ese punto en el que tendríamos que tutearnos pero hace tanto tiempo que nos tratamos formalmente que no sabemos cómo empezar –admite ella.

–¿Va a dejar que la llame Peggy?

–Voy a hacer algo mejor. Voy a invitarles a usted y a Steve a cenar si tiene éxito en su siguiente misión. Podemos practicar con los nombres de pila entonces.

Bucky extiende su mano.

–Puede considerarlo hecho.

Y, por supuesto, Peggy tiene una encajada de manos como Dios manda, firme y segura, con el nivel justo de presión sobre sus dedos para hacerle saber que sujeta la mano de otra persona y no un pájaro muerto, pero sin llegar a estrujárselos. Es tan propio de Steve, pasarse veintitrés años soltero y asegurando que encontraría a la compañera perfecta, y después ir y hacerlo.

–Bien, Sargento Barnes –dice Peggy, de vuelta a su tono profesional. – ¿Le ha contado Steve que van a interceptar un tren en los Alpes en el que viaja un viejo conocido suyo?

***

La luz brillante de la mañana le hiere los ojos cansados. Está temblando de frío, empapado de cintura para abajo. El agua del río helado que han cruzado le pega los pantalones a la piel, y sus botas son un desastre.

Empuja a Steve dentro de la pequeña cabaña en la cima de la montaña y le obliga a sentarse en el sofá, empieza a deshacer las hebillas de su traje para verle la herida de bala, para conseguirle unas mantas y hacer que entre en calor. El resto de Comandos tienen que tardar aún un buen rato en llegar, ya que ellos dos han salido de madrugada para inspeccionar el terreno para la misión de mañana. Ha sido en el camino de vuelta, cuando han caído en la emboscada de unos cuantos alemanes que ni tan solo pertenecían a Hydra.

El viento silba fuera de la cabaña y se cuela en el interior a través de las tablas de madera, y Bucky no puede dejar de ver el cuerpo inerte de Steve cuando ha caído, después de haber saltado contra él para escudarle. Con su propio cuerpo. Han ido a parar al agua, los dos dando vueltas por el suelo, y Steve no se movía, y Bucky no podía hacer más que apuntar y cubrirles a los dos, rezar para que no se ahogara. Steve tiembla y tiene los labios morados, el rostro pálido.

–¡En qué estabas pensando! –dice, y cree que está gritando, pero puede que sea el rugido del viento y las balas en sus oídos–. Eran por lo menos veinte hombres contra dos, Steve, por Dios, no tendríamos ni que estar vivos ahora mismo.

El azul de los ojos de Steve es más claro, más vivo que antes. Es inquietante, la sensación de estar mirando directamente a lo más profundo de su alma cada vez que junta el valor suficiente para sujetarle la mirada. Ahora mismo le mira a los ojos directamente, toda la vergüenza y la culpa arrinconadas por la adrenalina que aún le corre por las venas.

–Es obvio que no tenía planeado meterme de cabeza en un destacamento nazi –le espeta Steve, y la forma en que intenta cuadrar los hombros es absurda, cuando está claro que la herida en el costado del torso le duele tanto que no puede ni mantenerse erguido.

–¿Y tu gran solución ha sido meterte en medio de la trayectoria de una bala?

–¡Te habría dado a ti! –replica Steve.– No entiendo qué se supone que tenía que hacer…

–Podrías haber lanzado el escudo, o qué sé yo, cualquier otra cosa que no fuera dejarte disparar.

–Me ha entrado el pánico, ¿vale? –confiesa al final Steve con un gruñido de mientras Bucky tira de una de sus mangas, y los dos se quedan paralizados, mirándose.– He oído el disparo y no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa en el momento…

Y Bucky quiere reír, quiere asesinarle él mismo, rematar el trabajo de los alemanes, pero no puede ni moverse, se ha quedado en cuclillas ante Steve, con una manga de su traje entre las manos, como un completo estúpido.

–No se te ha ocurrido otra cosa –consigue decir al final, y Steve baja la mirada a sus propios pies, suspira como si estuviera exhalando todo el aire de esos pulmones gigantescos.

–Sé que no eres mi fan número uno, precisamente, pero ahora puedo hacer esto, Buck –vuelve a alzar la mirada, y esta vez parece más íntimo, como si estuvieran más cerca, a pesar de que no se han movido.– Ahora puedo protegerte.

A veces, cuando Steve llegaba a casa con el pelo y los hombros mojados por la lluvia y una expresión de rabia contra el mundo que enseguida delataba que había tenido problemas con alguien, más que cualquier morado o que cualquier labio partido, lo que Bucky tenía ganas de hacer de verdad, en lugar de espetarle que fuera a por el botiquín y tuviera la decencia de lavarse antes de la cena, lo que sus manos ansiaban realmente era tocarle. Quería alzarle el rostro con cuidado, trazar círculos sobre aquellos pómulos salidos que ahora son altos y masculinos, besarle los párpados, besarle la nariz, besarle la barbilla, besarle los labios y decirle que era lo más hermoso que había visto en todo el día, lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida entera. Era vagamente consciente de que el resto del mundo no debía de ver lo mismo que él cuando miraban a Steve, pero llegó a ese punto en que no era capaz de imaginar cómo alguien podía pasar por alto sus sonrisas afiladas, la forma absurda y maravillosa en que siempre se estaba apartando el flequillo de los ojos con la muñeca, lo alto que parecía cuando se erguía con indignación, ese orgullo que siempre le hizo parecer enorme, lo certeros que eran sus golpes a pesar de que nunca tuvo la fuerza para ganar, el cuidado que ponía en coser un botón o recoger los lápices caídos de una compañera de clase, en las cosas más nimias, confiriéndoles una importancia que absolutamente nadie más les daba.

Lo único que hizo Bucky en su vida fue agarrarse con fuerza a un paño de cocina, o lanzar puñetazos a chicos con quien en realidad no quería pelearse, o marcharse de un portazo y pasarse la noche bebiendo y bailando. Y es mejor así, se dice, es mejor así. No quiere morir en esta guerra, no piensa actuar como si no fueran a volver, como si no quedara nada por preservar, como si su amistad ya no importara. Pero quizás, después de todo lo que ha pasado, ahora que aquella vida en la que piensa demasiado ya no existe y Steve tiene todas las oportunidades que siempre quiso ante él, puede que si pone la palma de una mano sobre su mejilla, que ya ha empezado a entrar en calor a pesar de que el interior de la cabaña está tan helado como el exterior y aún no han encendido el fuego, en el fondo no tenga tanta importancia.

–Claro que soy tu fan –dice, y habla bajo sin saber por qué, casi un susurro, como si quisiera esconderse en esa cima recóndita.– Llevo siendo fan de Steve Rogers desde antes de que el resto del mundo supiera ni que existías.

–¿Aunque me haya puesto delante de una bala? –pregunta Steve, una sonrisa ínfima en los labios.

-Lo de que no eres precisamente un lumbreras también lo tenía asumido de antes –replica Bucky, y también él está sonriendo, como un loco, el corazón aleteándole en el pecho y una sensación aguda sobre la piel que le eriza el vello de los brazos.

Steve resopla, pero no protesta.

–Y lo de que me prestara voluntario para un experimento potencialmente mortal…

Bucky toma aire, se echa hacia atrás hasta que queda sentado sobre sus propios talones, y la expresión de Steve cambia en cuanto la mano de Bucky cae a su lado en el suelo y se rompe el contacto entre ellos, queda a medio camino entre su estoicidad habitual y la sinceridad abierta de hace solo un segundo, una expresión triste que antes no tenía.

–Me está costando más de lo que me gusta admitir –dice Bucky, porque por una vez quiere decir la verdad, quiere dejar de ocultarse, de sentir que cada día que pasa pierde un poco más a su amigo, a la persona a quien más ha querido.– Pero puede que también esté un poco orgulloso de ti por todo esto.

Y la forma en que se le inflama el pecho como si fuera a salir volando cada vez que ve como el resto de Comandos miran a Steve sin dudas en los ojos, cada vez que sigue sus órdenes y sabe que son exactamente las mismas que él habría dado, que sabe que está en buenas manos, puede que esa sensación vaya bastante más allá de “un poco orgulloso”. Puede que quiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que ese de ahí es su amigo de toda la vida, que es Steve, y que pueden meterse sus comentarios maliciosos y las miradas de compasión por dónde les quepan porque él siempre supo lo que valía en realidad. Pero tampoco es cuestión de hincharle aún más el ego. El rostro de Steve se ilumina de golpe.

–¿Estás orgulloso de mí?

Bucky se encoge de hombros, esboza una media sonrisa.

–Ya lo has oído, no me hagas repetirlo.

–Tengo que preguntarte una cosa, Buck.

Steve baja la mirada otra vez al suelo, pero esta vez hay color en sus mejillas y se frota la nuca con una mano, como hace siempre que está incómodo, y sus respiraciones suenan demasiado altas en el silencio de la cabaña y Bucky tendría que levantarse y buscar mantas y leña, desinfectar la herida de Steve tan bien como pueda, prepararse para cuando lleguen el resto de los Comandos. Mañana les espera una de las misiones más importantes que han realizado hasta ahora, y también una de las más arriesgadas; es importante que estén frescos para interceptar ese tren. Pero ahora mismo Bucky pende de cada uno de los gestos de Steve, de las palabras que aún no ha pronunciado.

–¿Qué tienes que preguntarme?

Steve exhala entrecortadamente, se pasa la lengua por labios antes de hablar.

–Dime la verdad, aunque sea horrible y aunque creas que no voy a querer saberlo, porque te juro que la incertidumbre es aún peor…

–Dime qué es de una vez –exclama Bucky, exasperado, impaciente, ansioso, y hay algo que es casi una disculpa en los ojos de Steve cuando vuelve a levantarlos.

–¿Por qué me besaste aquella noche en el bosque?

Bucky aprieta los labios, intenta controlar la respiración, a pesar de la sensación de pánico que le paraliza los músculos como el terror de una batalla no lo ha hecho nunca, igual que si se precipitara al vacío. Podría decir que fue una tontería, podría burlarse de Steve, si quisiera ser tan mezquino como se ha sentido a veces, decirle que si aquello le pareció un beso entonces más vale que empiece a espabilar un poco. Pero se ha prometido a sí mismo que intentaría ser sincero, y si va a estropearlo todo igualmente puede que sea mejor que lo haga con la verdad, que como mínimo actúe honestamente por una vez, que se comporte como Steve siempre ha esperado de él, a pesar de que nunca ha merecido su confianza ciega.

–Joder, Steve –exhala, se pasa una mano por el pelo, porque es difícil arrancarse las palabras de dentro.– Porque he querido hacerlo siempre, y desde que llegué aquí no he parado de arrepentirme de no haberte dicho algo.

Steve le mira como si acabara de apuñalarle, y Bucky se mira sus propias manos, que reposan sobre sus pantalones empapados.

–Lo siento –murmura, y quiere seguir disculpándose, suplicar para que Steve lo olvide todo y puedan volver a algún tipo de normalidad, pero tiene un nudo en la garganta que le atora las palabras. Se ha convertido en un desastre, desde que Steve le sacó de aquella fábrica.

Steve se mueve, y de pronto cae de rodillas justo ante él sobre las tablas de madera del suelo con una mueca de dolor.

–Tenemos que desinfectarte… –dice Bucky, moviéndose en dirección a su mochila, y Steve le detiene con una mano sobre el brazo.

No está ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para retenerle en caso de que él quisiera liberarse, pero el peso de su mano, incluso a través de la tela gruesa de su chaqueta, es suficiente para mantenerle anclado. Huele al cuero húmedo de su chaqueta, a pesar de que se la ha quitado nada más entrar, y tiene el hombro derecho al descubierto, el traje a medio quitar porque han empezado a discutir en lugar de centrarse en el trabajo por hacer.

–¿Puedo volver a besarte? –pregunta Steve, y la voz no le tiembla, pero está completamente ruborizado, probablemente muerto de vergüenza por haberlo tenido que decir en voz alta.

Tiene los labios entreabiertos y Bucky no puede pensar en otra cosa que en echarse hacia adelante y cubrirlos con los suyos, hacer que se abra para él como haría con una chica. La mano derecha le tiembla cuando la alza al cuello de Steve, y volver a incorporarse sobre sus rodillas para estar al mismo nivel que él parece una acción interminable, como si estuvieran suspendidos en el tiempo, pero de pronto está besando a Steve, que ladea un poco la cabeza y exhala, que tiene los labios tan suaves contra los suyos que tiene que avanzar un poco la lengua para lamerlos, que gime con suavidad y apenas se mueve contra él.

–Steve –murmura Bucky contra él, los ojos cerrados, la nariz apoyada contra su mejilla.

La mano de Steve está en su nuca, cubriéndole, y podría fundirse contra él, se deja caer con todo el cuerpo.

–Estoy aquí, Buck.

Esta vez, cuando sus labios vuelven a encontrarse, casi a ciegas, el beso no tiene nada de tímido, se mueven el uno contra el otro hasta que respiran con fuerza, como si hubieran estado corriendo, y es Steve quien le tumba con cuidado sobre el suelo, le cubre el cuerpo con el suyo, y Bucky ni se acuerda de la incomodidad de la ropa mojada, solo piensa en desabrochar la correa del hombro izquierdo del traje de Steve, en bajárselo hasta la cintura, y los dedos hábiles de Steve le desabrochan su abrigo azul, le desabrochan la camisa, le levantan la camiseta interior de lana y le acarician el abdomen, le resiguen la línea de las costillas como Bucky podría haber hecho con él si hubieran llegado a hacer esto en casa.

Cuando Steve se aparta de él, el aire frío sobre sus labios le hace sentirse súbitamente solo, desamparado, pero la boca de Steve vuelve a estar sobre su cuello de inmediato, dejándole un rastro de besos inexpertos pero desinhibidos, y sube la pierna que tiene entre las suyas hasta que su muslo presiona contra la entrepierna de Bucky, que a pesar del frío siente como se va endureciendo poco a poco, los músculos de su abdomen contrayéndose en pequeños espasmos. Bucky baja las manos por la espalda de Steve, reaprendiendo sus músculos, reaprendiendo su cuerpo, recogiendo cada uno de los sonidos que le arranca para atesorarlos. Bucky vuelve a rodear la mandíbula de Steve con una mano, le empuja hacia arriba para volver a besarle, volver a tenerle cerca, más cerca, y le baja una mano por uno de aquellos pectorales improbables, le acaricia un pezón con el pulgar y toda la espalda de Steve se arquea sobre él, jadea contra sus labios, y Bucky siente un cierto triunfo. Está casi seguro de que es la primera vez que Steve tiene esa clase de intimidad con alguien, y por su parte, está más nervioso que aquella primera vez en que fueron hasta el final con Suzie Williams en la trastienda de la farmacia de su padre, en la que se colaron de noche.

El muslo de Steve vuelve a presionar hacia abajo, contra su erección, y Bucky gime, piensa remotamente en que debería hacer que esto sea bueno para Steve, que él es quien debería llevar las riendas, pero lo único que se ve capaz de hacer es desabrocharle el cinturón del traje de mientras sigue besándole, incapaz de apartarse de él lo suficiente para hacer algo distinto que avanzar con la mano por dentro de su ropa, por la cintura de su ropa interior, tomarle en su mano, grande y caliente.

–Oh, oh –exhala Steve, como si acabara de sorprenderle, y su respiración es temblorosa contra la mejilla de Bucky, tiene el ceño fruncido como si le hubiera herido.

Bucky le besa poco a poco, le acaricia con firmeza, dando vueltas con el pulgar sobre su glande, su mano atrapada entre la ropa y el hueso púbico de Steve, rozándole el abdomen cada vez que la mueve hacia arriba, y pronto lo que hacen es más lamerse que besarse, acariciándose el pelo, el cuello, la caracola de la oreja, la curva del hombro. Steve baja a ciegas por el cuerpo de Bucky con la mano que no tiene apoyada en el suelo, y sus gestos son precisos cuando le desabrocha el cinturón, no vacila cuando enreda los dedos alrededor de su pene, como si lo hubieran estado haciendo toda la vida. Las piernas de Bucky caen a los lados, y a partir de ahí sus ritmos se vuelven frenéticos, ahogan gemidos y toda clase de sonidos contra los labios del otro.

–Steve –dice Bucky, la voz rota–. Steve, Steve…

“Quiero volver a casa contigo, quiero que estemos juntos, quiero que sobrevivamos a esta guerra.” No llega a decir nada. Todo el cuerpo de Steve tiembla sobre él y su propio orgasmo es como estar cayendo por una espiral, como limpiarse de toda la oscuridad que le tiene atrapado, de todas las cosas que ha visto, como purificarse, como empezar de nuevo. Es solo un instante en que es libre de la prisión de su propia mente y todo su ser solo es sensación. Sabe que en realidad nada cambia en cuanto recupera la respiración. Pero Steve está tumbado a su lado en el suelo, una pierna y un brazo sobre él, sonriéndole, y Bucky no puede evitar besarle entre las cejas y pensar “te quiero, te quiero, te quiero”, tres veces, como un hechizo.

Más tarde, con un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea y la ropa puesta a secar sobre las sillas, la herida de Steve desinfectada y vendada, se sientan en el suelo envueltos en mantas polvorientas y rasposas y comparten un cigarrillo. Pueden dejar que sus dedos se rocen cada vez que se lo pasan, y la única razón por la que Bucky no sigue tocando a Steve es porque no pueden empezar nada, no con el resto de los Comandos al caer.

–Nunca quise luchar en esta guerra –admite Bucky, la vista perdida en las llamas, que crepitan y danzan ante ellos.– Me habría quedado en casa y habría sido feliz. ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¿Crees que todos esos hombres deberían estar muriendo aquí?

Steve da una calada larga y exhala el humo poco a poco, sin ningún tipo de gracia.

–Claro que no. Pero no es una cuestión de lo que debería ser, es cuestión de qué opciones tenemos –dice Steve, y Bucky frunce el ceño, porque discutieron esto demasiadas veces con un periódico abierto sobre la mesa de la cocina, pero cuando Steve vuelve a hablar su voz es más suave, más conciliadora. – Yo me quedé sin opciones en cuanto tú marchaste.

Bucky ríe, una carcajada seca que no sabe de dónde sale exactamente.

–Podrías haberte quedado en casa. Deberías haberte quedado.

Los dedos de Steve se entrelazan con los suyos sobre el suelo.

–Tú tampoco volviste cuando tuviste ocasión. Y, además, no era mi casa sin ti –dice con firmeza, y Bucky siente como si una burbuja le estallara dentro, siente pánico porque así es exactamente como él se siente pero sabe que nada de esto va a poder durar.

Bucky suspira. Es probablemente el peor momento de la historia para mencionarlo, pero si algo necesitan ahora mismo es que esto no les arrastre consigo, no pueden permitirse que todo se derrumbe por culpa de quererse más de la cuenta.

–Sé que estás enamorado de Peggy Carter –dice antes de aspirar el humo del cigarrillo, que le sabe a gloria al bajarle por la garganta.

Steve le mira porque no es ningún cobarde, asiente.

–Sí. No significa que haya dejado de quererte a ti.

–Sí, pero esto no… Esto no cuenta, no de verdad. Tienes que pedirle que se case contigo –sonríe, a pesar de que vuelve a sentirse como si estuviera compuesto de piezas que no encajan. – Va a decirte que sí.

Las mejillas de Steve se ruborizan por enésima vez ese día, y sus ojos se iluminan con una chispa interior.

–Eso espero. Pero nunca voy a hacer nada que signifique dejarte a ti.

–Siempre vamos a ser amigos –le asegura Bucky. Es la verdad. Va a tener que tragarse esto que le inunda, y quizás sea más fácil, cuando vuelva a tener un hogar, cuando deje de ser un número en un ejército, cuando deje de estar en carne viva.

Steve sacude la cabeza.

–Sí. Pero he pasado toda mi vida pensando que no me querías de esta forma, y no puedo volver atrás, no a no ser que tú dejes de querer esto. Por mi parte, voy a encontrar la manera de que podamos estar juntos, de hacerlo funcionar.

–Venga ya, Steve, sé razonable, no es solo una cuestión ética, es que podemos terminar pero que muy mal por esto. Lo que estás diciendo es imposible.

–Sí, me suena haber oído algo parecido las primeras cuatro veces que intenté alistarme.

–Joder, Stevie –dice con una risa seca, frotándose los ojos con la mano con la que sujeta el cigarrillo, y da una calada para distraerse del calor que le quema en los bordes de los ojos.

–Ven aquí –dice Steve, y abre su manta, todo su cuerpo desnudo y glorioso bajo la luz cálida de la chimenea. Bucky deja su manta en el suelo, se sienta contra él, la espalda apoyada en su pecho, y Steve los cubre a los dos con la manta, sus brazos fuertes rodeándole. Con toda esa piel pegada a la suya, la calidez del cuerpo de Steve contra él, a la hora de la verdad Bucky siente como se va amodorrando, su rostro enterrado en la curva del cuello de Steve.

–No pueden encontrarnos así –murmura, y Steve apoya los labios contra su pelo.

–Duerme. Voy a despertarte en cuanto se acerquen.

Y Bucky quiere protestar, pero se siente en paz, caliente y a salvo, y los ojos le pesan cada vez más, hasta que se le cierran y cae en un sueño pesado y espeso, sanador.

***

Llueve en las calles de Brooklyn, pero el folleto que Bucky cogió de la exposición en el Smithsonian está a salvo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Hay una imagen en tonos sepia, minúscula, que apenas ocupa la mitad superior de una de las hojas estrechas y alargadas del tríptico, una reducción de la fotografía real de bordes desgastados que Bucky vio en el museo, sobre la cual ha pasado el pulgar innumerables veces. Es la foto de un chico bajo y delgado, pelo rubio y ojos claros, vestido con una camiseta blanca del ejército que no llega a llenar, la mirada fija en algún punto en la lejanía, expresión solemne y decidida. Es la foto que le hizo saber que no estaba loco, que todo lo que tenía dentro de la cabeza no era el producto de demasiadas descargas eléctricas y de demasiadas voces, hablando en lenguas distintas y con acentos diferentes pero siempre penetrándole hasta el último rincón de sus pensamientos, sin dejarle espacio para el recuerdo, para ningún tipo de salida.

Y aun así, algo consiguió sobrevivir dentro de él. No supo el nombre, durante muchos años, y ahora no entiende cómo pudo olvidarlo. Steve. Aflorando cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Tomando el control de su subconsciente, mostrándole cosas que el Soldado no conocía; el calor del sol sobre la arena y el escozor de la sal del mar en la piel, las tazas de cerámica melladas con las que bebían café caliente antes de salir a trabajar las mañanas de invierno, los colores de una película de dibujos sobre una chica con el pelo negro corto y el sabor de las palomitas en la oscuridad.

El hombre de su última misión le recordó al de las visiones. Le habló igual. Le llamó por un nombre que significaba algo, aunque no supiera qué; el mismo nombre que ha decidido adoptar, ahora que vuelve a ser un hombre. Y esa foto en la exposición le descubrió que era el mismo que estaba dentro de su cabeza, que no era una alucinación ni un mecanismo de supervivencia, que alguna vez quiso a alguien –¿Qué quizás fue correspondido?

Sube por las escaleras del bloque y llama al timbre. Lleva la mano izquierda hundida en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, cubierta con un guante negro de piel, y la derecha anhela el tacto tranquilizador del papel plastificado del folleto. Pero entonces la puerta se abre, y la presencia enorme y tangible de Steve es abrumadora, imposible de sustituir por una imagen borrosa. La luz que emerge del interior de su piso es cálida y se recorta alrededor de su cabeza como un halo, dándole un aspecto brillante. Le llega el olor a comida recién hecha y el sonido de una música conocida se arrastra hasta el rellano.

–Hola, Steve –dice, porque no se le ocurre nada mejor, está en blanco, ¿qué se le dice a la persona que le ha acompañado siempre, incluso cuando tuvo que dejarse atrás a él mismo?

Por suerte no le hace falta seguir hablando. Steve avanza un paso y de pronto está envuelto en sus brazos y él mismo le está abrazando y todo encaja, está justo donde debería estar; ha vuelto a casa. Steve le lleva de la mano hacia el interior, le coloca con cuidado el cabello mojado detrás de la oreja. ¿Le ha tocado alguien de esa forma antes? Bucky está seguro de haber tenido una madre, de haber tenido hermanas, familia. Bucky se acuerda de una mujer de ojos azules y pelo recogido en un moño, expresión cansada, que a veces le ponía la mano sobre el pelo. Bucky está casi seguro de que él y Steve conocían sus cuerpos y cuidaban el uno del otro, ¿pero cómo se querían?

El pulso se le acelera cuando Steve le baja la chaqueta por los hombros. Puede que su mente sea un nudo de confusión y haya demasiados hilos enredados de los que ir tirando, pero su cuerpo le está gritando alto y claro que no hay ninguna parte de él que no desee a ese hombre.

–Estás empapado –exhala Steve, y tiene la voz temblorosa, sonríe sin motivo aparente y finalmente da un paso hacia atrás, se lleva la mano a la nuca.

Bucky quiere cogerle esa mano y ponérsela contra el pecho, volver a abrazarle, no estar separado de él nunca más.

–¿Por qué no te das una ducha? Te va a venir bien entrar en calor. Puedo prestarte algo de ropa seca.

Bucky asiente, y Steve asiente, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve, como si tuvieran miedo de apartar la mirada y cortar la última conexión que les queda. El corazón de Bucky le golpea el pecho con tal fuerza que le retumba en los oídos.

–¿Quieres ducharte conmigo? –suelta de pronto, y la crudeza de sus propias palabras le hace encogerse de puro bochorno, de miedo a estar completamente fuera de lugar. Pero Steve exhala y vuelve a tomarle de la mano.

–Sí –dice, y no añade nada más.

Se desnudan de pie en el baño, movimientos rápidos y efectivos, como harían en un vestuario compartido por una veintena o una treintena de hombres, puede que más. Bucky está seguro de que lo han hecho antes, incontables veces. Pero cuando toda la ropa está sobre las baldosas del suelo no queda dónde esconderse, de pie el uno ante el otro con un espejo al lado que les devuelve sus reflejos. Cuando Steve adelanta la mano entre los dos, Bucky ve el movimiento ante él y lo percibe por el rabillo del ojo en el espejo. Steve se detiene a centímetros de la juntura entre su cuerpo y el brazo metálico.

–¿Puedo?

Bucky asiente. Se queda muy quieto. Solo se acuerda vagamente de cómo era antes su cuerpo, de una forma abstracta, pero supone que Steve tiene a su amigo presente, que todos esos cambios deben parecerle difíciles de asimilar. Espera que no le resulten demasiado grotescos, que no sienta asco, o miedo. Una vez tiene su permiso, las manos de Steve no vacilan. Le resigue la línea de unión del metal con la piel con los dedos, el tacto amortiguado por todo el tejido cicatrizativo.

–¿Duele?

Bucky niega con la cabeza, y el pelo le cae sobre los ojos. Permanece con los brazos a los lados, paralizado, cuando los dedos de Steve se mueven por las junturas del brazo metálico.

–Lo siento –murmura, aunque las palabras quedan tan pequeñas, ante la enormidad de lo que hizo, que no está seguro de tener derecho a pronunciarlas.

Steve solo niega con la cabeza, y algo parece soltarse dentro de Bucky cuando su mano izquierda se posa sobre su nuca.

–Sé lo que te hicieron –susurra.

No es el momento de hablarlo. No quiere hablarlo. Su pecho sube y baja con más rapidez cuando las dos manos de Steve bajan por los lados de su torso, la sangre se le va agolpando en la parte baja del vientre a medida que las palmas secas y seguras de aquellas manos grandes y delicadas van resiguiendo las formas de cada uno de sus músculos, y a pesar de que no hay manera de disimular la forma en que su pene se va llenando y su respiración se ha acelerado, intenta no hacer nada que pueda llevar a Steve a pensar que espera que esto resulte en ninguna clase de acto sexual. Puede tocarle tanto como necesite, independientemente de la forma en que su cuerpo reaccione ante su proximidad.

–Hice lo mismo, después de que cambiaras –dice, con la voz ronca, en parte porque la memoria está saliendo a la superficie justo ahora y en parte porque necesita distraerse, quitarle algo de peso a lo que está pasando en ese baño.

Steve le mira con una sonrisa.

–Más o menos –responde.– Solo me miraste la cara, como si quisieras asegurarte de que seguía siendo yo bajo todos estos músculos.

–Era una duda razonable –replica Bucky, aunque a una vida de distancia no termina de entender cómo pudo dudar alguna vez que este Steve y el hombre que dejó atrás eran la misma persona.

Juraría que siempre lo supo, pero que creyó haberle perdido, como si Steve le hubiera dejado atrás como una parte más de una vida que tuvo la necesidad de rectificar, como si hubiera estado rota, como si para él nunca hubiera sido suficiente. Para Bucky lo habría sido.

–Te habría dejado hacer esto –dice Steve, y sus manos caen sobre las caderas de Bucky, sus pulgares se hunden en la oblicuidad de los huesos, y Bucky inhala entrecortadamente.– Te habría dejado hacerme todo lo que quisieras.

–Quería hacer exactamente esto –admite Bucky.– Me habría gustado tocarte así.

–Puedes hacerlo ahora, si todavía quieres –responde Steve con una cierta solemnidad.

Y la cuestión es que Bucky necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba tener el permiso explícito de Steve, estar seguro de que aún tenía derecho a hacerlo, porque en cuanto oye las palabras de Steve sus manos se van hacia adelante, la metálica y la de carne y hueso, y le está acariciando el pelo, la nuca, la curva de los hombros, la espalda entera, subiendo por sus abdominales, por sus pectorales, y Steve gime como en aquella cabaña en los Alpes y cuando finalmente se besan no entiende por qué han tardado tanto.

Siguen tocándose en la ducha, reconociéndose y reaprendiéndose mutuamente, y después comen sentados en la mesa de la cocina con la radio de fondo, las canciones anticuadas de la emisora que Steve ha sintonizado y el repicar de la lluvia en el tejado del edificio y en la escalera de incendios.

Se duermen juntos en la misma cama, abrazados, las piernas enredadas y respirando el uno contra el otro, como una promesa de todas las noches que están por venir.

***

La caja llega una tarde de jueves de finales de mayo en que las hojas de los árboles proyectan sombras que se balancean perezosamente sobre la acera y la brisa hace ondear las cortinas de la sala de estar.

Hace menos de veinte minutos que Bucky ha llegado a casa del trabajo, y apenas ha tenido tiempo de servirse un vaso de zumo y prepararse un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete con mermelada cuando el timbre suena, ominoso. Piensa en coger la pistola que guardan en un cajón del dormitorio, pero con el cuchillo que siempre lleva encima y su propio brazo tiene bastante. El chico no lleva el uniforme de ningún servicio de mensajería, pero duda de que pueda tener más de dieciséis años, y una tarjeta plastificada le acredita como becario del museo Smithsonian de Washington DC. Le hace firmar un par de documentos con el sello del museo, y le mira con tal esperanza en los ojos que Bucky claudica y le da una propina antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Bucky se lleva el paquete hacia el interior y su mente corre a través de todas las posibilidades nefastas que ese paquete trae consigo, pero decide llamar al museo antes de entrar en pánico.

“Siento las molestias, señor Barnes. Hablamos con el señor Rogers hace un par de semanas respecto a nuestra decisión de remitirle algunas de sus pertinencias. La verdad es que puede considerar que esto es prácticamente extraoficial, y que solo hemos decidido enviárselo por nuestra imposibilidad de utilizarlo en la exposición”, explica la voz de una mujer que, a pesar de la palabrería, parece sentirlo de verdad.

–¿Qué es? –pregunta Bucky, que de pronto se siente viejo y cansado y tiene que arrastrar una silla de la cocina para sentarse.

“Principalmente correspondencia entre usted y el señor Rogers durante la guerra, además de algunos efectos personales del señor Rogers.”

–¿Así que tienen básicamente todas nuestras pertenencias y de pronto a alguien se le ha ocurrido lo buena idea que era mandarnos unas cuantas?

“Como le he dicho, esto resulta algo irregular, pero algunos de los conservadores estamos convencidos de que deberían tener más capacidad de decisión sobre todo este material…”

Bucky suspira, se pasa una mano por el rostro, por la mejilla, algo más rasposa que cuando ha terminado de afeitarse esta mañana.

–Está bien. Gracias, supongo.

“No tiene por qué darlas, señor Barnes.”

Cuando Steve llega a casa de una reunión Bucky está removiendo verduras en el wok para la cena y el paquete está sobre la mesa de la cocina, esperando, una presencia tan imposible de ignorar como la de un invitado inoportuno.

–Me había olvidado por completo –dice Steve cuando Bucky se lo cuenta todo, y tiene la impresión de que es la segunda disculpa que recibe esa tarde.

Steve abre una cerveza de la nevera y se apoya en la encimera de la cocina, mirando el paquete.

–Antes de que volvieras no quería tener nada de aquella época –explica Steve, la botella perlada de condensación reposando contra su estómago–. Y desde que estás aquí conmigo… Bueno, no lo he echado de menos. Para mí esto también es un comienzo nuevo.

Deciden guardar la caja en el altillo del armario del cuarto de invitados. No la abren hasta casi medio año después, una noche en que Sam y Natasha se quedan a cenar improvisadamente con ellos y deciden abrir unas botellas de vino y pedir unas pizzas. En algún punto de la cena Steve cuenta la historia de aquella vez que tuvieron que esconderse en un burdel en la frontera de Austria con Italia, y cuando las risas mueren un silencio pesado cae sobre los cuatro como una cortina.

–No volvería a esos días por nada del mundo, pero echo de menos a los chicos –dice Steve, y Bucky se da cuenta de que, a pesar del peso que cargaba en los hombros durante aquellos días en que el mundo le parecía gris y a veces tenía la impresión de que las entrañas se le habían vuelto de plomo en Italia, se siente exactamente igual.

Sus miradas se encuentran, y puede que nunca vaya a haber un momento mejor para hacerlo, ahora que se han sumergido en la nostalgia casi sin quererlo.

Bucky trae la caja al comedor, y Steve rasga la cinta aislante con el mismo cuchillo con el que han cortado la pizza después de enjuagarlo con una servilleta de papel. Lo primero que saca es un sobre pequeño del cual salen dos fotografías en blanco y negro: una de los Comandos posando ante un Jeep, y otra de Peggy Carter con el uniforme de pantalón que vestía cuando les acompañaba en algunas misiones, inclinada sobre un mapa con el pelo recogido en un moño y un lápiz entre los labios. Es inmediato. Los ojos de Steve se humedecen, y Bucky es vagamente consciente de Sam y Natasha sentados en el sofá, mirando, pero decide que les tiene la suficiente confianza para poner una mano sobre la de Steve.

Sabe que Steve aún piensa en ella, no en la mujer que va a visitar un par de veces al mes en Washington DC sino en la que conoció en la guerra, con la que habría pasado el resto de su vida si las cosas hubieran terminado bien para ellos.

–Era ella, Steve, tendrías que haber estado con ella –dice Bucky de pronto, sin planearlo, sin poder contenerse ni medir ni sus palabras ni el dolor gratuito que pueden añadir al que Steve ya arrastra consigo a todas partes, porque de pronto le invade la rabia, como si les hubieran robado.

Y es exactamente lo que hicieron. Robarles la juventud, la vida entera.

Los ojos de Steve se alzan hacia él como si le hubiera pinchado con una aguja.

–Sí, Buck. Era ella. Pero espero que no estemos retomando una discusión de hace más de setenta años.

Las cejas de Natasha se alzan, y sus ojos van del uno al otro.

–¿Estabais juntos en la guerra? –pregunta, sin ningún tipo de tacto, y su tono despreocupado rebaja la tensión que se ha creado entre los dos notablemente.

Quizás precisamente por eso está preguntando, pero Bucky está dispuesto a agarrarse a cualquier tipo de ayuda ahora mismo, abochornado por la impresión de estar metiendo la pata hasta el fondo delante de sus amigos.

–No. Pero yo quería desde antes de que me reclutaran –explica, y Steve frunce el ceño y abre la boca, como si fuera a protestar, pero por suerte Sam le interrumpe.

–Espera, espera –dice, echándose hacia adelante con los codos sobre las rodillas.– ¿Qué quieres decir, te reclutaran?

Bucky y Steve intercambian una mirada antes de tumbarse hacia él.

–Pues quiero decir exactamente eso –responde Bucky.– Un día llegué del trabajo pensando en qué tendríamos para cenar y me encontré una carta del gobierno a mi nombre en el buzón.

Sam ríe, aunque parece más sorprendido que divertido, y sacude la cabeza.

–Estoy seguro de que todos mis libros de historia ponían énfasis en el hecho de que fuisteis a alistaros juntos pero solo te cogieron a ti.

–Yo fui a alistarme al día siguiente –interviene Steve, y mira de reojo en dirección a Bucky, se remueve sobre el suelo.– No quería dejarle ir solo. Y aunque me habría tirado del puente de Brooklyn antes de admitirlo, estaba celoso porque él podía ir a luchar y yo tenía que quedarme en casa, cuando había tanto trabajo por hacer.

Bucky se inclina hacia él, le da un golpe con el hombro.

–Ya lo sabía, idiota.

Steve gruñe y Natasha ríe, encantada.

–Así que, una, me han mentido todo este tiempo respecto a uno de nuestros héroes nacionales –dice Sam, contando con los dedos en alto– y dos, básicamente reclutaron al que no quería ir a la guerra y se lo prohibieron al que sí quería.

–Planteado así, suena casi irónico –responde Bucky con una cierta amargura. Aunque la verdad, que no quiere admitir en voz alta, es que él también se habría lanzado a las oficinas de reclutamiento si la carta hubiera sido para Steve. Era más fácil ignorar el mal que avanzaba en Europa, todas las vidas que la guerra ya había truncado, antes de que entrara en su propia casa.

–Mis libros de historia no hablaban mucho del Capitán América y su segundo Bucky Barnes –interviene Natasha, con los codos apoyados sobre las piernas cruzadas.– Pero quizás no era tan difícil adivinarlo. En cuanto habéis tenido la opción de decidir, Steve se ha puesto a trabajar como héroe internacional y James como panadero.

–Eso es porque Bucky ha decidido abrazar la cultura hípster en esta época –interviene Sam con una sonrisa.

–No viene de ahora, Bucky fue siempre el chico más presumido del barrio entero –dice Steve, y Bucky tiene que darle un golpe en el hombro medianamente fuerte.

–Empecé a ayudar en la panadería de mi tío a los trece y estuve trabajando con él hasta que me gradué, y por entonces no tenía nada de glamuroso –protesta por lo bajo.

–Bueno, ahora que hemos destapado la caja de pandora vais a dejar que sigamos rebuscando entre vuestras cosas privadas, ¿no? –dice Natasha con alegría, sirviéndose otra copa de vino.

Steve saca su cuaderno y miran los dibujos: de los Comandos, del doctor Erskine, de las chicas de la USO, de la máquina de Stark en la que le pusieron para transformarle. Bucky respira con calma, apoyado contra el costado de Steve, la mejilla sobre su hombro y una copa de vino entre los dedos, y se da cuenta de que recuerda el dolor como si perteneciera a otra persona. Puede que sea así; después de todo lo que le ha pasado, de todo lo que ha hecho, no puede afirmar ser el mismo Bucky Barnes de aquella época, el que le mira con el uniforme de sargento desde el papel, la gorra ladeada y una sonrisa engreída e inmadura en los labios.

–Esto es mejor que tener un álbum de fotos –comenta Natasha desde el otro lado de Steve.

A Bucky no le pasa desapercibida la forma relajada en que apoya la espalda contra la pierna de Sam, que es el único que sigue sentado en el sofá, inclinado por encima de Steve para poder ver, pero a diferencia de ella, él sabe ser discreto a veces. O quizás solo se está guardando la sospecha de que hay algo más que amistad entre ellos para el momento oportuno.

–Es mucho mejor que un álbum de fotos –murmura, y la voz le sale amodorrada, en parte por el vino, sobre todo por la proximidad tranquilizadora de Steve.– Es como si fuera mucho más honesto.

–La verdad es que es la primera vez que le dejo ver estos dibujos a nadie –confiesa Steve, que parece incómodo. – Solo le enseñé un par a Peggy.

Y, justamente, Peggy Carter vuelve a hacer su aparición en el siguiente dibujo. Son ella y Bucky apoyados en el capó de un Jeep, pasándose un cigarrillo y sonriéndose el uno al otro con complicidad.

–Nos viste –dice Bucky, sorprendido–. No me dijiste nada.

Steve resopla.

–Fue la única vez que me pareció que tenías una conversación civilizada con ella. No quise interrumpiros. Aunque tengo que admitir que me pregunté muchas veces de qué hablabais.

Bucky levanta la cabeza para mirarle, y siente una mezcla de exasperación y afecto hacia Steve tan antigua como su amistad.

–¿Tú que crees?

Steve se encoge de hombros, a la defensiva.

–¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?

–¿Qué es lo único que Peggy Carter y yo teníamos en común?

Y entonces las mejillas de Steve se encienden en cuestión de un par de segundos y Bucky tiene que reprimir el impulso de besarle, lento y lleno de ese sentimiento demasiado intenso que le ciñe el pecho como si le hubieran atado una cuerda alrededor y no pudiera llenar los pulmones del todo.

–En fin, chicos, me parece que es hora de que Natasha y yo vayamos tirando…

–¡Eh! Yo no quiero marcharme –protesta Natasha.

–Sí, sí quieres –insiste Sam con una mirada significativa hacia ellos dos–. Te invito a un helado por el camino.

–Como soborno el helado queda pobre, pero no es el peor que me han ofrecido. Y la verdad es que me apetece, así que voy a aceptar –dice Natasha, y alza las manos hacia arriba para que Sam la ayuda a levantarse del suelo, aunque no le hace ninguna falta.

Se despiden con besos de Natasha y abrazos de Sam en el rellano, y cuando la puerta se cierra tras ellos, las copas de vino y las cajas de pizza vacías y el fajo de cartas que los dos saben que reposa dentro de la caja parecen mucho más amenazadores que hace un minuto.

-Mañana –dice Bucky, y Steve asiente.

Mañana, o pasado, o el año que viene. Si no quieren, quizás nunca.


End file.
